what am I
by legion assassin
Summary: we made the mistake called the geth. you humans useed our mistake for your own selfished use.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok** this Idea hit me out of no where after watching I,robot and ghost in the machine (anime) so this is my idea a boy wakes up with no memory (cliche I know :) ) of who he is or why he is in a geth body and goes to find out why.**_

_**so please give me a few reviews or something that can help me.**_


	2. Chapter 2waking up

_**By first chapter give thoughts in reviews don't need to pay just put a name or codename and review.**_

They say when a person dies the brain remains functional for a few critical minutes to try and restart the human brain with electrical pulses and with these pulses project shadow walker began.

…

…

…

Colony ying yang got its name from its none rotation around the sun. One side is engulfed in darkness while the other was facing the sun. Why because this entire settlement was a big ball of element zero. Humans immediately took charge and captured the giant rock but in doing so caught the bartarians attention and told the council that the colony was reserved for them. Because it is in the terminus system on the outer edge the alliance stated that they had no idea of the planet being in their vicinity. And this is what started the pirate raid on the planet.

..

..

..

/initializing/ project shadow walker /

/ wake up / initialized/

System check:

/Brain functions/ 32%

/ heart functions/ 75%

/other internal organs/ 89%

"That's it he is not ready to be waken yet, his body hasn't even adjusted yet his brain function is as a child." A doctor said the scientist director. Although he knew the mind will remember as he sees and feels things but it will be pain full if all thoughts memorize come back at once.

"It doesn't matter the raid has starts and we have lost all communications with the ting colony, it has been lost we need him to at least hold the line until the alliance get here, and if they find out what we have been doing then we are going to be hanged it a win, win situation if he gets destroyed." He knew the consequence that came with the job and will still not be responsible for the damage that the higher ups are keeping a secret from the galaxy. They would deny any action and say they were a rouge agent like Cerberus but they were a mistake.

'What about the quarins you know we help them in this hosp..." "It doesn't matter they mind their own business and we ours." The director stated. "Now activate project shadow walker now" he said in a menacing voice. "And if he survives wipe his memory clean for basic command controls.

'Yes sir". The doctor said and pushed the stat up button. Then the roof caved in on him when a bartarin gun ship shot at the hospital.

'My god heeeelp us all, heh, were all going to hell with his final words he pushed the execute button and that, that was when we started to play god.

…

….

…

…

/Error error/

/Command controls are not working switching to host user interface/

/host is not responding/

/ switching to electrical shock to heart and brain/

/ warning heart level rising /

/stem doses activate/

/Host awareness active/

/Shutting V.I. INTERFCE DOWN/

/waiting for command/

…

…

…

…

A figure on a table with a plastic sheet over him begins to move. The sheet falls down then the person if the room was lit enough you would see it is a man figure covered in synthetic muscle. It coughs and spams at random times then stops it interceptors here a distinct sound.

/WARINING IN COMING MISSILE/

/FLOOR STRUCTURE AT MAXXIUMUM STRE.../

Before it can finish the floor fell down five levels of the hospital. As it began to get up it sees a child book and then it starts to spasm on the ground.

Memories

A little kid's voice began to sing A.B.C.D.E.F.G….. Then words at the tens of thousands came at him like a rock... sup, like,love,damn, help, whisper, darkness, alive,

You're goanna make it hold on,

Whisper that's a cool sniper tag man,

You goanna make a move or what,

I love you to,

Oh gods watch out,

He is gonna die but on his I.D, card he wanted to donate his body to research,

I'll meet you soon,

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

The figure is rolling around hands on his head pleading for the pain to stop.

'In there I heard it there is one more alive.'

'Bartarians' he said only in a whisper, then maneuvers around a table and took a scalpel from it and hid. Two figures entered in the room only to find nothing.

"Damn it not again I swear you are going deaf come on lets go." Did you hear me or what" he turned around to find his partners throat slit. He quickly whipped out his pistol and then song played with a human girl's voice.

(Drunken whaler from dishonored)

_**What will we do with the drunken whaler? **_

_**What will we do with the drunken whaler **_

_**What will we do with the drunken whaler **_

_**Early in the Morning **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Early in the morning **_

_**Stuff him in a sack and throw him over **_

_**Stuff him in a sack and throw him over **_

_**Stuff him in a sack and throw him over **_

A body falls next to him and he looks up to see bodies hanging by their intestines. He starts to breath erratically twisting and turning.

And the song goes on

_**Early in the morning **_

_**Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner **_

_**Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner **_

_**Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner **_

_**Early in the morning **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Early in the morning **_

_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol **_

_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol **_

_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol**_

Out of nowhere the slave raiders arm starts to bleed and a cloak figure un cloaks and quickly but with the adrenaline in his body in slow motion he sees the human hybrid machine had stabbed him in his arm above the elbow and moves his arm to his head and then he grabs the pirates arm and makes him pull his trigger.

_**Early in the morning **_

_**Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver **_

_**Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver **_

_**Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver **_

_**Early in the morning **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Way hey and up she rises **_

_**Early in the morning**_

_**(End song)**_

"I need a name, I have one but what is it. He searches his memory but nothing only thing he can remember is "whisper" huh fit me well. He grabbed an m-3 predator from a dead pirate and went to see if there are any survivors.

He came across an article of types of geth and how they evolve. Curious he looked at the different kind and liked the prime, hunter, juggernaut, and hopper. Then his body started to change into a hopper. He looked at his body then jumped. He land on the ceiling and began to crawl. He was amused this was so cool he'll try the others later. But he was interrupted by a scream of a little girl. And he ran or hoped doesn't matter he got there to see a girl hiding in a vent with two bartatians trying to get her.

He was pissed.

And decided to change into a geth prime so he can fit in the room for a rather big size he was quiet. As he was between the two he grabbed both their heads and slammed them together. The little girl was shocked but came out of the vent and two him.

"Thank you mister"

"No problem what's your name"

"I'm Elisa" she said with a cute smile.

"What about you"

"Whisper"

"Oh ok um can I call you weirdo"

"No"

"My fluffy"

"No"

"Hoe hey"

"N... waits what"

"I don't know ... fine whisper is good it matches your voice volume."

"Thank god" he said with a sigh.

"Can you help me out of here?"

"Sure, but I get to go on your back" she said with a sweet smile.

I sighed "sure why not"

"Yaaaaa, Getty up horsey" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

We didn't encounter anyone until we went outside. A gunship came around and spotted them. I told her to hide and I'll come find her later. Then I turned in to a juaguanout. Now I know what you're thinking a pistol isn't really going to do much but that doesn't mean I can't hack its shields.

Now its fair game and I went to cloak. The pilot shot everywhere hopping to hit me until to launch a car in the air that I was on then I jumped onto the gunship and shot the window. After that broke I shot him point blank in the head and directed the gunship at a pirate ships mass effect engine. Only for me to realize that I have no way to get down.

'Crap" I muttered under my voice thingy ya I still don't know what's going on.

"Screw it" I jumped then my heads up display said /initializing landing drop/.

BOOOOOM

The shipped exploded on impact to the planet. And I was curled into a ball and started to stand

"Oowww", I said as my joints started to go back in place. I notice I was bleeding white and red blood.

"Weird" I stated to none. I started to pull shrapnel from my body. And limped towards a dome shape place that was used for sports. That's when the migrane hppen memories. I hoped Elisa is still okay if she were smart she would have run to the shelter to my size I turned into my human geth hybrid. This would look creepy so I put on some cloths from an abandon store and now I wear steel toe boots with dark cargo pants a black shirt and a hoodie. Then I see some face mask and deciding it would be best if I took a few and put on a mask that had stitches like a demon smile then a black bandana on my head and face paint military grey and black on my face since you can see some of my synthetic muscle.

Then I headed of as I was near I saw some snipers on a broken billboard that signaled me into the dome and said I was good to go in I waved to them and went in. it was bad this colony got hit hard people were running everywhere some were doctors and others were a formed militia. As I was about to go find a terminal to find answers I heard a distinct "WHISPEEERRRRR OVER HERE YOU WEIRDO." I sighed and cursed she made it crap and look here she found her parents who to were coming to meet there daughters savior and behind them looks like the leaders of the resistance were going to recruit him.

"Damn I need to change my voice"

/ voice volume, tone, and deepness have increase/

I blinked for a second that was cool. I got to one knee and hugged her as she did the same so did the mom which was weird and I shook hands with the father.

"Thank you for saving our little girl" they both said

"No problem, the little squirt helped out to" I said as I messed with her hair she pouted in response.

Then the leaders came and asked," The little girl said you took down a gunship and a ship I would like to hear this please".

"Well you see I used an Omni-tool and a magnet…" I started

"Ok ok we get it's a secret." he said

"no it isn't he a wobot that can do awesome things." Elisa said trying to convince everyone.

"Honey enough he's been through a lot." Her mother said.

"Ya she thinks you're a robot sorry you know how kids are." Her father said trying to calm her down.

"Ok he is not a robot but he looks like that thing on alliance weekly." She yelled attracting everybody's attention

"honey your getting people riled up please control yourself."her mother said trying to defuse the situation.

"but it would be good to just check right" a concered citizen asked.

"ya take off the mask" another said.

Shiiiiiiit im screwed I thought before he can do anything the roof exploded

…

_**AND CUT THAT'S IT FOR NOW MEMBER REVIEWS AND YOU DON'T NEED TOSIGN UP JUST LEAVE ONE DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ITS COMING SOON.**_


	3. breathing in the chemicals

_**Sorry for late chapter I been busy. So please reviews are very welcomed.**_

They say family is the only thing you can count on ….. I call bullshit they will stab you in the back once you are useless which is why you can't trust anyone unless you truly know them …. F*ck we humans are truly survivalist that's one instinct that drives us to the ground and we don't know it until we are running for ourselves and leaving behind everyone. But we adapted we use this to counter the act and save others.

…

…

I wish it were different.

This is going to suck very badly

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 

I sighed.

Ok fine what are the chances of me dying from friendly fire?

/ probability is 22.32% chance of friendly fire. /

Ohhhh … you suck and win the award for most obvious dumbass of the century.

/ Correction I do not suck, but I know you swallow./

I stayed silent and decided that I did not need a reply. Until it said

/ ya that's right suck it bi*ch. /

"You know what screw it"

I then decided to play it safe and transformed into a prime

I swear that everybody was looking at me. Then for humor I said

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle ya "

That caused all the slavers to fire at me, but did I mention that they had a gunship and that the floor of the dome was collapsing.

"What the hell happened?" Exclaimed the leader

"Sir the boy who rescued the girl is a frigin robot and was being attacked." Said the solder.

"Ha ha I told you so." Said Elisa to her parents

P.o.v. change whisper

I woke up with a giant migraine. And notice a dark surrounding and for some reason I activated a contras vision it was weird because I was looking for infrared but it didn't matter. I notice a sign that said antique shop and decided to look around. That's when I noticed a door that said keep out.

As I opened the door lights flickered on and there were rows and rows of racks of 21th weapons if you were there you would have notice my eyes turn red instead of their blackish purple color. And me grinning.

P.o.v. change everyone

Everyone was fighting but the humans were losing said fight. The bartarians decided to add more gunships to the fight. All hope was lost until they heard an angry voice that said.

"**Ok that's how you wanna play huh play dirty well then, say hello to my little friend"**

**Booooooooooooooooooooooooom.**

One of the gunships blew up in flames and people look to the source of the screaming and see an angry red eye human-geth hybrid with an m-16 w/ grenade launcher and multiple weapons on his back. He then yelled and charged into battle laughing.

Now some of you think how this is possible. That shields should be working right, wrong. See kinetic barriers only activate if a mass effect round is fired but not gun powder. But even though armor is ok he was using anti amour rounds.

But the draw back was lack of ammo for him as he quickly switches to a spaz-12 shotgun w/ a barrette muzzle for extra damage.

'This is awsooooome.' He thought

The slavers were losing quickly and decided that this colony was so much trouble and began to retreat.

But whisper then decided to bring out a javelin rocket launcher and fire. With its missile locked on a shuttle and damage it enough to explode in hanger of a pirate ship.

Everybody yelled in excitement that they were free but then looked at whisper his new for was intimidating. That's until Elisa ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks weirdo" she said

"No problem" he replied and for some reason his vision was fading and looked down to see a shrapnel piece that pierce the flat jacket he wore.

"So much for explosive protection." He said

Then Elisa looked up and saw the piece and screamed for her mother and father. As he fell he saw everybody worried and crying that's when the memories returned to hunt him. He then blacked out.

…

…..

…

….

"This is galactic news, the colony ying&yang was attacked by slavers out by the terminus system. But was quickly repelled by a small militia of colonist. An inside source had said a human-geth hybrid assisted the fight, unknown officials said it was a hospital project hoping to use synthetic muscle as a replacement for damage tissue. We've been trying to get in the hospital for an interview but the colonist won't let us and all video was destroyed many quarians are outraged and demand that this hybrid be destroyed, the citadel wish for it to be studied and the alliance want their project back it's a race to see who gets there first.

..

"Joker set course to the ying yang colony; I need to speak with tali." Said a voice.

"Roger that sir, tali has been acting strange sir good luck." Said the pilot.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Said Shepard.

As he was about to exit he was called by admiral hacked.

"commander I don't need to tell, I assume you heard from the news." The admiral said

"Yes sir but I want the tru..." he began

"It is the truth upper brass wanted a super soldier so they put up medical excuses for it."

"Why don't they know this is illegal?"

"Yes I can't say more so we need you their first I'll send what I can to you.

"Thank you sir." He saluted

"Sir Counsel is on the line." Said joker.

"God dam it just one break!" exclaimed the commander

"Put them on." He said

"Commander Shepard we need to talk." The asari cocounseler said

"I know" he replied dryly.

"We wish to understand the alliance for making such a…" the salarian counselor began

"Abomination" the turian counselor stated.

Shepard shakes his head knowing this is going to be bad.

"The alliances was hoping for a medical breakthrough but were interrupted by the bartarian pirates and the doctors died in the bombing, of course they turned it on in hope of it fighting and dying in the process." He explained.

"Well we wish to study it. "Said the asari

"I'm sorry counselor but it is alliance property."

"And you're a specter" she countered.

"I'm loyal to the alliance" he said.

"look whatever you decide we are with you" she said.

As he nodded the door opened and tali walked in and she looked angry well even if you can tell her eyes squint in a certain way.

"what the hell shepard!" she started off.

"whatch it tali remember whos ship your on."

"im sorry its been a long day."

"I understand." He reassured

"I need time to think ill be back." She said.

_**Ok that's it for now until next time and this is the first mass effect but will focus on whisper other than shepard. Review please**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys I'm back please send more reviews if you can they help a lot so please enjoy.**_

They say before you die you see bright light or your flash before your eyes. That's because your body explodes adrenaline all over your body trying to enhance your senses or stops the bleeding, the human body repairs itself so it can survive. Ya I don't want to come back it should have just left me to die.

… 

_Please just make it stop!_

Waking up in a hospital again just makes you wonder how much you had last night but with a gaping hole in your gut with dried white and red blood makes me remember me finding a cache of antique weapons that still kicked ass. As he was in thought he failed to notice a little form by him who wakes up.

"Weirdoooo" squealed Elisa as she hugged him.

Whisper flinched as the synthetic muscle was still sore and he mumbled something of his nerves that still remained.

"Hey kid how are you doing." He asked

"I'm fine and my parents are to, and there are people who are here to see you." She said

"Ok let's go see them." He stated and grunted when he got off the bed.

But then Elisa decided to be lazy and jump on his back as he was stretching.

"Ughh what do they feed you." He then began to walk after hearing a series or giggles behind him. He found it rather difficult to walk and was limping. Another thing he notices was that the entire level was empty and decided to take the elevator.

On his way to the front he heard yelling of questions and was glad that the windows were tinted thoughts of the back door were erased as the little girl grabbed his hand and walked forward. As the door opened he was swarmed by reporters and the militia trying its best to hold them back. He was glad to be in his human form and with a long coat. The questions that were asked always annoyed him like

"What are you?"

"Do you have a name?"

"What's your opinion of the quarians and geth war?"

"Do you think conciliar trevos is hot?"

Wait what, the last one threw him off but still walked on until they were outside of a tent with two alliance guards. When he walked in he was greeted with the resistance leader and commander Anderson.

"And this is the hero of the hour whisper, even though he is very loud." The leader said

"(Cough) "that's not what your mother told me" (cough) whisper said

Anderson laugh and introducing himself

"This meeting will start we are just waiting for someone" said Anderson

That's until Commander Shepard walk in the tent with two others.

/ warning incoming overload /

/ no pun intended/

I quickly duck as an electrical ball flew over and hit the wall, then time slowed down to a stop I looked and notice a shocked look from everyone and saw a quarian with her arm bent and Omni- tool on.

I then charged with my blade I took out of my side in slow-mo. action, grabbed her by the throat and pointed the tip of the blade on a specific part of her suit were if cut would kill he hour tops.

"Stop please she was just..." Shepard started

"Just what trying to defend herself from and unknown with little knowledge of only geth, you forget I'm also part human and we humans are so unpredictable!" He yelled

"Please see it from her point of view, her peo..." again he was interrupted.

"I know of the war and whatnot." I stated

"If you attack me again I will lock you up cut your suit and leave you to die, do you understand."

She nodded and I backed off. I then placed the blade at my side and the muscle then devoured the blade and then I walk off saying.

"Yes Shepard I will join you in your fight against saren." I then left halfway to hear tali say.

"I'm so gonna regret working with this robot."

I then stated to tali

"But unlike the others this unit does have a soul."

She was shocked then stayed quiet.

"I'm gonna like him" stated Garus.

As I walked I went to the field where I fought and picked up and weapons that were left only to se a mech moving the weapons to the ship he nodded in thanks and went to the ship.

As he arrived he ignored everyone and went to open the boxes. He was giggling so much a krogan decided to check it out. His name was urdnot wrex and the two quickly became friends.

"You humans sure love firepower" he said as he looked over a Gatling gun with a chain belt fed pack.

"Keep it it's too heavy for my taste." He said

The eyes of wrex went wide as he grinned and pulled it over to his side to make modifications to it.

In the next few hours the ship started to take off. Then the elevator came to a stop and the whole ground team came out. Tali ran over to the engine room with only a quick glance at whisper. Garrus went to "calibrate" the mako and Shepard came over to him.

"Need anything" I started

"Tell me about yourself" he asked

"Nothing to say woke up didn't know what to do and fought bartarians with 21 century weapons."

"How come their shields didn't work?"

"Kinetic shield only activate when a mass effect round is fired but not black powder, never stood a chance."

"How did you know of tali attacking?"

"Her Omni tool released a magnetic pulse that my sensors pick up; you may need to talk to her."

"I will thank you for your time."

"See ya"

As I was looking around a lot of them were basically rusted and only a few guns survived they were.

50. Desert eagle

45. Colt

Python revolver

Spaz 12 w/barrette barrel

50 Caliber Sniper /single shot bolt action

Spring field sniper rifle aka silent death

"Not too bad probably need to be a sniper then." I said

"Ohm waits what's this G-36, I can change these to mass effect weapons but that's if I can't find any ammo.

I then decided to ask the supply guy and he knew a few guys that shoot these types of weapons for reenactments and can get some for me. I went to see the doctor see was very knowledgeable and I also met liara t'soni and she was kind to me. I was tired so went back down with the ass long elevator and was going to sleep when I saw Ashley looking over the rusted weapons in deep thought. So me being me decided to scare her, I cloaked but heard wrex laugh and kept going so I was literally behind her and held her. She jumped and yelped out of my grasp and saw me and wrex laughing.

"That's not funny". She said with hurt pride

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm looking at this weapon I believed it's called an m-16"

"Ya why"

"Well my family is basically military and I had a multi great grandfather in the Vietnam War and he had a son in Iraq."

"The rifle is from Vietnam but it the same model except it has more problems than the new model back then." I stated

"Ya each generation a new rifle but this one is very rusted."

"Ya I only used it once and it jammed after my favorite scar face line."

"Say hello to my little friend." She said

"Ya didn't they remaster it"

"Of course man I always wanted to try one of these."

"Well you can when my next shipmen comes in."

"Thanks see you later."

After that a sleep of blackness.

Hour's later commander Shepard is called me, liar and wrex to help him on feros.


End file.
